The Squeaky Duckling
by pentameter-and-pen
Summary: CS. Emma and Hook consider parenthood as they look for a gift for Baby Neal's first birthday. [For hacerry. Based on the prompt "ducky".]


**The Squeaky Duckling**

Captain Swan. Emma and Hook consider parenthood as they look for a gift for Baby Neal's first birthday. [For hacerry. Based on the prompt "ducky".]

CSCSCSCSCS

He never thought it possible that there could be so many things designed for babies alone. He walks around the store in awe, running his fingers across the fabrics (_"Swan, surely nothing can be this soft without magic."_), tapping his hook against the collection of strollers (_"So you simply place the babe in this and push?"_) and finally, picking up the toys for closer inspection (_"Why on Earth would this make a rattling noise? Is it broken?"_).

She never thought it was possible for a pirate to look so normal picking out baby clothes (_"Of course he needs a red jacket! He has to match his big sister."_) and their matching accessories (_"I'm still not certain why Neal needs so many shoes. The little lad can barely crawl."_). But the urge to see him holding their child doesn't really strike her until he's discussing the pros and cons of various toys during his stringent selection process (_"Traditionally a prince receives a horse on his first birthday. But we clearly don't have the funds for that - and he's too young to hold a sword…"_)

He wonders if she's silent because this is exactly the sort of thing she missed out on when she was pregnant with Henry - buying and receiving miniature versions of everything (_"Seriously Swan. Why do babies need functional cars?"_). He can understand why she'd be upset. There's something inherently exciting about seeing a baby dressed in all these clothes - well, _most_ of these clothes (_"Is THIS what they think pirates dress like?!_). He decides that next time she's going to have more things than she'll know what to do with. The thought causes him to fumble as he gives a squeaky rubber ball a squeeze (_"What child wouldn't be mortified by this dreadful noise_?"). He puts it down immediately. There's no question she'd make a terrific mother. But he's never had to care for a baby that's actually his. The thought of possibly ruining someone's life that early on terrifies him. There's some movement behind him and she steps beside him. That's when he remembers, they'd be doing this together. Suddenly he's not so afraid.

She's seen the way he's around Henry, and the way he holds her little brother. Even Roland has formed an attachment, hanging on to his every word. Clearly the man has a way with kids (_"Who _doesn't _love_ _a pirate, Swan?"_). It's just funny because she'd never thought she'd have another child - not after giving up Henry all those years ago. But now, having found her son - or rather being found _by him_ - and meeting Killian - and being found and fought for - things are a lot different than she thought they'd be at this point in her life. A good kind of different, she admits to herself as he stills beside her. The thought of marriage and kids and a happily ever after isn't so strange and foreign. In fact, it's kind of a little exciting. Who knew Emma Swan had a thing for white picket fences? _No_ she thinks to herself, studying him as his fingers rummage through the toy pit. It's not the fence, but rather the hook that comes with it.

Spurned on by her proximity he continues his search for the perfect gift (_"Your brother - our godson - deserves only the best - not unlike you Swan."_) That's when he sees a flash of yellow (his new favourite colour). He smiles and reaches for it, pulling out what appears to be a bird. Emma of course knows what it is because suddenly her face lights up like she's found buried treasure.

"It's perfect," she says, reaching for it.

"What is it?" he asks.

"A rubber ducky," she explains, her eyes drawn back to it, her smile only wider.

He bites his tongue and doesn't say anything about ducks not looking a thing like that. He knows this realm better than that now.

_Of course_ that would be the toy he'd pick out of all the others. She'd had a little stuffed duck as a child - her favourite toy growing up - but she'd lost it in the process of being bounced around from one foster home to the next. Later when she'd been pregnant with Henry she'd often thought about it until it became her deciding factor in giving him up. She'd wanted him to have his best chance, to have more toys than he could count and never lose a single one. That little duckling had become a symbol of hope. And somehow, the pirate had latched onto that. Yet again he's found her without knowing it.

Hearing her giggle at the toy's squeaking he isn't surprised. She's her mother's daughter and if he remembers correctly (of course he does) Snow White has an affinity for birds. Well, he does too - though his are limited to swans. Or rather two specific Swans (maybe _three_ if the future allows it). So he follows her to the cash register, and then out the door, pausing to look back at all the baby paraphernalia one last time.

"Don't worry," she tells him, lacing her fingers in his and giving him a smile. "We'll be back soon."

CSCSCSCSCS

**A/N**: In a classic case of over-write-is this drabble took on a life of it's own and became a ficlet. In other words, I may have a problem (not really). In any case, thanks for the prompthacerry! I hope you like it!

If you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns please let me know! If you enjoyed this, please check out my other stuff on tumblr, and AO3!


End file.
